Millions of people in the United States own cars or other motorized equipment requiring gasoline for fuel. Petroleum based gasoline and diesel fuel are two of the most common types of fuel available at most filling stations.
Typically, both types of fuel are dispensed from a nozzle connected to hoses at a pump. Petroleum gasoline is usually dispensed with a narrow nozzle and most cars and other vehicles that accept petroleum gasoline have a correspondingly small receptacle opening. In contrast, diesel pumps and vehicles usually have wider diameter nozzles and receptacle openings than their petroleum gasoline counterparts. As a result, it is possible for a petroleum gasoline nozzle to be accidentally placed inside a diesel pump receptacle opening. When this occurs serious damage can occur to the diesel engine.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an inexpensive, durable, easy to use and install device that prevents petroleum fuel from being pumped into a diesel fuel tank.